Izaya's Christmas
by Athori
Summary: Le soir de Noël, seul dans son appartement austère, Izaya ressasse son passé qui n'est pas des plus joyeux. Après une prise de conscience brutale, il se prépare à commettre l'irréparable… A moins que par un curieux hasard Shizuo l'en empêche ? (OS Shizaya/Izuo)


Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Ryōgo Narita...

Un petit OS, pas des plus joyeux, que j'avais écrit pour Noël. Le début retrace brièvement la vie d'Izaya, un peu romancée. La plupart des informations sont véridiques, sauf la partie concernant les parents d'Izaya, qui est le fruit de mon imagination.

Si vous aimez lire en écoutant de la musique, je vous conseille les chansons suivantes pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Bien sûr, je ne vous oblige à rien :3

1\. Et Pourtant - Mylène Farmer - Instrumental Piano Cover

2\. l'OST "Marco" de Shingeki no Kyojin / OU Anywhere But here - SafetySuit

3\. How Lucky I am

4\. Say Something

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Izaya's Christmas**

Dehors, les flocons tombaient en virvoltant, semblant mener une danse infinie dans le ciel grisâtre. Izaya regardait le paysage figé depuis sa baie vitrée. Les gens se pressaient dans les rues, grouillants comme des insectes, éclairés par un festival de couleur provenant des illuminations chatoyantes placées dans tous les coins. L'agitation et l'excitation étaient palpables et rendaient l'atmosphère électrique. Le brouhaha de la foule s'élevait dans la nuit, de même que les chants de Noël, accompagnés par les klaxons bruyant des voitures.

Pourtant les bruits de la ville en ce soir de Noël lui semblaient si lointains… Il soupira. Il était plongé dans le noir et observait ses humains vivre depuis une bonne heure déjà. Il était lassé des sourires joyeux des enfants, des gens qui se tenaient amoureusement par la main, des commerçants qui se frottaient les paumes en vue des bénéfices. Lassé de ces lumières qui lui brûlaient les yeux, lassé de ces sapins décorés de boules et de guirlandes scintillantes, lassé de ces réjouissances futiles. Il se détourna de sa fenêtre et laissa ses yeux se promener sur l'intérieur de son appartement. Immaculé, froid et vide. Chaque chose était minutieusement rangée à sa place, et rien ne venait briser cette parfaite harmonie. Pas de décoration. Pas de table dressée. Pas de personnes bruyantes et indisciplinées pour bouleverser la quiétude des lieux. Rien que le silence et sa seule présence. Il soupira, encore une fois. Il se sentait si seul… Namie était partie chez son frère et Shinra, chez lequel il se rendait habituellement en cette période, était partis en voyage avec Celty. Apparement, il rêvait d'un Noël sous les cocotiers, c'était sa nouvelle lubie. Et personne d'autre ne voulait inviter un trouble-fête comme lui à Noël. Pourtant, il avait envoyé à chacune de ses connaissances (à l'exception de Shizu-chan) le cadeau qui leur correspondait parfaitement, vu qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts leurs goûts et leurs envies cachées… Il ricana. Bien sûr que personne ne souhaitait sa présence. Et pas seulement lors des fêtes, mais en général. A commencer par ses parents. Il n'était pas un enfant désiré. Et ils lui en avaient fait payer le prix. Sans cesse critiqué, rejeté, battu. Mais grâce à ça il avait appris à s'endurcir et à endurer les coups Puis à les esquiver et même à se défendre.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait tenu un couteau dans ses mains.

Il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait tranché la chair de son père lorsque celui-ci avait tenté d'abuser de lui.

Il se souvenait des cris de douleur qui avaient alerté sa mère.

Il se souvenait de l'adrénaline qu'il avait ressenti et du sang qui se répandait lentement sur le sol.

Il se souvenait de ses ricanements hystériques qui avaient résonné contre les murs de la cuisine, et de sa fugue en cette même nuit sanglante, par peur des cruelles représailles.

Il n'avait que douze ans. Il était devenu un monstre. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

L'affaire ne s'était pas ébruitée, évidemment. Ses parents avaient une excellente réputation, et ils étaient immensément respectés.

Il était rentré chez lui un mois plus tard.

Sa mère et son père ne lui ont jamais plus adressé la parole. Et d'un jour à l'autre ils étaient partis, le laissant seuls avec la garde de ses deux jeunes soeurs. Ces dernières lui reprochaient vivement l'absence de leurs parents et entretenaient des rapports houleux avec lui.

Dès lors, il s'était intéressé aux humains et à leurs manières d'aborder les problèmes. Ils étaient si intéressants, si amusants ! Chacun réagissait différemment, car ils avaient chacun leur conception du monde et leur propre façon de survire et de se battre contre leur destin sournois. Certains gagnaient, certains perdaient. C'était le jeu. Un jeu dont la défaite peut coûter jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. Et c'était terriblement exaltant de voir ces petits pions avancer sur l'échiquier de la vie ! Collecter des informations, toujours plus d'informations sur ces précieux humains, voilà ce qu'était devenue son quotidien. Des classeurs entiers remplis de secrets enfouis, de colportage, d'observations, de rumeurs. Assez pour détruire des vies entières. Cependant, il ne pensait pas encore à mal, c'était un simple passe-temps.

Et pendant tout ce temps, il avait continué l'école, et personne ne se doutait de son douloureux passé ou de ses occupations douteuses. Forcément, Izaya, vice-président du conseil d'élèves du primaire, était un élève modèle qui excellait dans tous les domaines : étoile à des rencontres sportives, gagnant des prix de recherche indépendants, de poésie et d'éloquence, sans compter sa participation à de nombreux concours de rédaction. Il savait bien qu'il était un des meilleurs étudiants, pourtant, il ne regardait pas les gens autour de lui avec cet air supérieur qu'arboraient habituellement les personnes dans la même situation. Pour lui, aucun humain n'était stupide ou supérieur à l'autre, et chacun avait la même importance, quel qu'il soit.

Sans omettre que le jeune homme n'était pas dépourvu de charmes, ce qui contribuait à sa popularité, surtout au niveau de la gent féminine… Cependant, Izaya, qui avait comme philosophie de vie d'être « ni trop près ni trop loin » des autres, préférait regarder le monde qui l'entourait en gardant ses distances, avec son légendaire sourire moqueur.

Il a ensuite été inscrit au lycée Raira, où il y a rencontré Shizuo. Dès les premières secondes où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, il avait tout de suite senti qu'il était _spécial._ Chaque humain était pareil pour lui alors pourquoi…? Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de comparable, et il ne parvenait pas à mettre un mot sur cette émotion. C'était étrange, ça le déstabilisait. Il détestait ça. Et il le détestait lui pour ça. Pour être _sa seule faiblesse._

L'informateur était donc arrivé à la conclusion que Shizuo était un monstre. D'une part à cause de sa force surhumaine, mais aussi car il se disait que la faiblesse d'un monstre devait forcément être un autre monstre. De fil en aiguille, il en vint à penser que s'il l'éradiquait, il deviendrait alors plus humain lui-même.

C'est pourquoi Izaya lança les hostilités.

Depuis ce jour, les deux hommes se vouent une rivalité féroce et une haine mutuelle incommensurable.

Ses pensées commencèrent à dériver, et il finit par se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit, se plongeant dans son passé.

Très mauvaise idée.

Ses souvenirs revinrent en masse et des larmes chaudes et salées commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Une douloureuse sensation enserrait son estomac. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir tous les regards de haine pure et de dégoût que lui avait lancé son Shizu-chan, il ne désirait pas se remémorer les insultes ou messes-basse proférées à son égard. Il savait qu'on le détestait. Qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais il ne méritait pas ça !

Enfin… Il voulait juste devenir un de ses précieux humains…! Il voulait juste… pouvoir aimer et être aimé lui aussi… Personne ne lui avait jamais témoigné d'affection, il ne savait donc pas comment faire. Il posa sa main droite tremblante contre le mur, l'autre étant sur sa bouche. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il avait toujours refoulé ses véritables sentiments. Au point qu'il ne savait plus lui-même s'il en avait. Mais là, il n'en pouvait juste plus. Pendant toute sa vie, il s'était contenté d'ignorer les remarques. Il en riait même. Mais depuis quelque temps, il se sentait lassé de tout. Lassé de faire semblant. Tout ça à cause d'une seule personne…

Il était secoué de sanglots et son flot de larmes était intarissable.

Il semblait qu'il avait effleuré du doigt une vérité trop difficile à supporter.

Oh oui, il avait compris maintenant.

Alors il rit entre ses larmes. Il rit du rire dément d'une âme seule et oubliée. Il rit de lui, de son existence pitoyable qu'il avait passé à se leurrer, à se mentir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit un placard et sortit une bouteille de vin. Il n'avait jamais bu à outrance, mais là il en avait besoin. L'alcool chaud coulait dans sa gorge comme un flot libérateur. Shizuo…. Il l'enviait, le jalousait, le haïssait… Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas tout ? Il prit une deuxième bouteille. Ce qu'il voulait… Ce qu'il voulait… Lui… Ses pensées s'entremêlaient, sa tête tournait. Les rire, les larmes et les cris se succédaient. Etait-il devenu plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Peut-être… En tout cas une idée dérangée germait dans son esprit… Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main et, d'un pas chancelant, attrapa sa veste avant de sortir dans les rues.

Quelle heure était-il ?

Il faisait sombre il n'y avait presque personne. La neige avait cessé de tomber, mais le froid mordant avait sûrement dissuadé les fêtards de rester à l'extérieur. Lui pourtant, marchait en titubant, déterminé.

Comment avait-il atterri sur le toit de cet immeuble ?

Il se tenait là, fier, éclairé par la lueur mystique de la lune, le vent agitant ses cheveux ébènes et son manteau sombre. En contrebas, il discernait la vitrine éclairée d'un pub. Accoudé au bar, Shizuo et Tom, plaisantant ensemble. Le voir ici en ce moment lui déchirait le coeur, pourtant il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la bête. Il resta à le contempler de longues minutes, avant de réfléchir. Pourquoi était-il là ?

Ah oui, ça lui revenait. Il ne pouvait plus vivre désormais, maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il avait un jour tenu un discours à cette fille, il lui avait dit que si elle mettait fin à sa vie, ce ne se serait pas sa douleur qui partirait, mais son existence entière. Pourtant elle avait sauté, mais on l'avait secourue juste à temps.

« Les coïncidences n'existent pas, murmura-t-il. Si je saute et que l'on me sauve, c'est que je mérite de vivre. Auquel cas je me battrais jusqu'à la fin pour atteindre mon but. »

Il s'avança, regarda en bas et aperçu l'ancien barman, qui était sorti entre temps pour fumer une cigarette. Cigarette qu'il l'écrasa bien vite sous sa semelle quand il se rendit compte à son tour de la présence d'Izaya. Il retroussa ses manches avec un rictus aux lèvres.

« Tu viens même nous emmerder à Noël ? », lui cria-t-il.

Mais l'informateur ne répondit rien. Alors comme ça, Shizu-chan pourrait être témoin sa déchéance ? C'était parfait. S'il ne faisait rien pour l'aider et le laissait mourir lamentablement, il aurait réussi à prouver que l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro était bel et bien un monstre.

Alors il sauta, un sourire accroché sur le visage.

Le blond ne comprit pas et s'élança dans les airs, croyant certainement que c'était une technique d'attaque et qu'il allait se défendre. Mais Izaya le heurta violemment, et ils se mirent à tomber tout deux dans le vide.

Le dos du garde du corps rencontra brutalement le sol. Heureusement, il n'était pas tombé de haut, mais suffisamment pour qu'il soit sonné. Izaya, lui, avait atterri sur le thorax de son ennemi, et c'était la seule chose qui lui avait permit de rester en vie. Il avait la respiration coupée et il était encore dans les vapes à cause de l'alcool, mais il se sentait bien.

Il avait chaud…

Il se blottit d'avantage contre le torse de son sauveur (par inadvertance certes), s'enivrant de la douce fragrance qui s'en dégageait. Il aurait voulu rester là pour toujours, mais toute bonne chose à une fin… Il se sentit éjecter dans les airs et alla s'écraser un peu plus loin contre le mur d'une bâtisse. Il s'assit tant bien que mal et se tenant la tête.

« IZ-A-YAAAA-KUUUN ! JE VAIS TE BUTER » Et cela ne faisait aucun doute que cette fois, il y arriverait, vu le piètre état dans lequel se trouvait l'informateur. Il fallait que ce dernier trouve rapidement une solution, car il ne pourrait pas essuyer ses coups bien longtemps. Mais le monde se brouillait progressivement autour de lui et chaque parties de son corps le mettait au supplice. Si seulement Shizu-chan pouvait arrêter de crier et d'essayer de lui asséner son poing dans la figure pour un instant…

Il avait si froid…

Il évita habilement un autre coup avec ses dernières forces et s'accrocha à la chemise blanche de l'ex-barman et l'attira jusqu'à lui… Pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme il aurait pu s'y attendre, il se fit violemment rejeter. Il sentait un regard ahuri et dégoûté se poser sur lui. Mais ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude, alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Il revint à la charge. Pensant se voir repousser une nouvelle fois, il ferma les yeux. Mais Shizuo, ne sachant comment réagir et ne trouvant pas cela si désagréable, restait les bras ballant. L'informateur, tremblant de toute part, approfondit le baiser, glissant désespérément sa langue de la bouche de son éternel rival. Ce serait sa seule chance.

Après ça, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Après ça, il ne reverrait plus Shizuo. Il quitterait la ville et ne reviendrait jamais. Il n'avait personne à regretter et personne ne le regretterait non plus. Mais pour l'instant… Il ne voulait plus penser à rien.

Les deux hommes s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, sur le trottoirs gelé, enveloppé par le froid de la nuit. L'un essayant de transmettre à l'autre toute la souffrance et les remords qu'il éprouvait.

Mais ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour, romantique au clair de lune.

C'était un baiser passionné, contenant de la frustration, du désir, de la haine.

C'était un baiser douloureux, de ceux que l'on évoque plus tard les lèvres tremblantes, la gorge sèche et les yeux perdus dans le vague. De ceux dont le simple souvenir nous enserre le coeur.

Une erreur.

ça n'avait rien de beau ou de sentimental.

C'était chaud et bestial.

Comme s'ils y étaient incités par un instinct primaire, un envie si longtemps refoulée, inassouvie…

Izaya sentit les mains fébrile de l'ancien barman se poser sur ses hanches pour l'attirer davantage contre son torse puissant. Une chaleur soudaine s'empara de l'informateur. Shizuo le fit reculer jusqu'à le coller contre le mur, pressant son corps brûlant contre le sien.

« Tu pues l'alcool… grogna Shizuo.

\- Tu pues la cigarette, je m'en plains pas. », répliqua Izaya en un souffle.

Izaya enroula ses bras autours des épaules de l'ancien barman sans cesser de l'embrasser. Les mains moites de Shizuo se glissèrent sous son T-shirt noir. Elles se déplacèrent sur taille fine, caressant délicatement la peau laiteuse, puis remontèrent sur son dos. Shizuo effleurait délicatement de ses doigts le corps tremblant de désir d'Izaya, qui gémit contre la bouche du blond.

Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau… ça allait le rendre fou… Il fallait que tout cela cesse avant l'irréparable.… Maintenant. Pour toujours.

Izaya mit fin aux baisers. Mit fin à des années de haine. Mit fin à ce début d'amour.

Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du barman. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, ou peut-être quelques minutes.

Figés.

La neige commençait à tomber sur leurs corps enlacés.

L'informateur murmura, d'une voix tremblante, emplie de douleur:

« Joyeux Noël, Shizu-chan… »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler silencieusement le long des joues d'Izaya.

Pourquoi c'était si dur de dire adieu ?

Ses yeux larmoyant croisèrent ceux écarquillés de Tom, qui les observait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il soutint son regard avec défit. Il avait sa fierté.

Et puis il se détacha enfin de Shizuo, quittant la douce tiédeur de ses bras.

Il lui tourna le dos, sans un mot, sans un regard.

Il marcha sans se retourner, se fondant dans le noir la nuit.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il laissait tout derrière lui. Ses souvenirs. Son passé. Sa vie. Son existence même.

Il continua d'avancer sans remords.

Il se perdit dans la tempête.

Redevenant une ombre parmi les ombres. Comme il l'avait toujours été.

De son côté, Shizuo regardait Izaya se faire emporter par le tourbillon d'étoiles gelées.

Peut-être y avait-il un infime espoir… Peut-être que leur relation pourrait changer… Peut-être…

Alors il resta sans bouger à contempler la silhouette de l'informateur disparaître.

Ignorant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait cette silhouette.

Ignorant qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Ignorant que le froid de l'hivers venait de lui ravir l'homme mystérieux qu'il avait tant haï jusque là.

* * *

Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu! Auquel cas laissez une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
